


Breaking the Rules

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For science of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

“You know, we have to stop meeting like this…” she muttered, plucking yet another long shard of glass out of his shoulder.

That made twenty three, and considering that he had been wearing one of their high tech suits and a plated jacket, she honestly couldn’t understand how he had ended up so shredded in the first place. A further reminder that things were not as advanced on this Earth.

“Stop running through Gotham without our trusty partners, breaking all the rules, bringing down the bad guys, and going back to my place to patch bullet holes, stitch wounds, and perform minor amateur surgery? Nah, that would no fun.” He only smirked when she whacked him upside the head.

“My idea of fun is _not_ making sure that the bird checking out my _ass_ , as I smash someone’s face into the brick, is not going to get himself killed because he’s distracted.

“In my defense, I wasn’t checking you out per say, just trying to figure out exactly _whose_ ass it was that you have. For science of course.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed.

“I’m sure.”

He chuckled.

“And for the record babe, I ain’t no bird… haven’t been for a long time, as I’m sure you already know.”

At this she stopped and shook her head sadly.

“Ah Jason…” She smiled. “ _That_ is where you are wrong. Once a bird, _always_ a bird, and don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

 

 


End file.
